godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Pentangeli
Frank 'Frankie Pants' Pentangeli was a caporegime in the Corleone Family. Biography He was born in Partinico, a small town outside of Palermo, Sicily. He moved over to America, where he became good friends with Peter Clemenza, who later had Pentangeli initiated into the Family. Pentangeli was a caporegime under the Peter Clemenza-led of Corleone regime in New York City while Michael and Fredo Corleone are in Las Vegas. He took over the position following the death of the previous capo, Peter Clemenza. Pentangeli is a very old associate and family friend, having worked with Vito Corleone in the early days of their olive oil business. He inherited most of the Family business in New York, the rest going to Michael's former hatchet man, Aldo Trapani. Near the beginning of the story, Pentangeli approaches Michael to ask for his help in eliminating the Rosato brothers, rivals in New York, who claimed to have been promised territories by Peter Clemenza prior to his death, but Michael refuses. He orders Pentangeli to do nothing, as he does not want a war to interfere with an upcoming deal with Hyman Roth, who supports the Rosatos. Pentangeli takes this as an insult and leaves in anger. Later that night, Michael narrowly escapes an assassination attempt at his home. Suspecting that Hyman Roth was behind the assassination attempt, Michael meets with Pentangeli and asks him to help take his revenge. Pentangeli agrees, promising to end his feud with the Rosato brothers and giving the impression that Michael supported their claim, so as to give Roth the impression that Michael did not know he was conspiring against him. Back in New York, Carmine Rosato calls Dominic Corleone, a high-ranking member of the Family, and arranges a meeting at Richie's Tavern with Pentangeli as negotiator. At the meeting, Tony Rosato ambushes Pentangeli with a garotte, telling him, "Michael Corleone says hello." A policeman passes by and the murder attempt devolves into a shootout in the street. Pentangeli disappears and is believed to be dead. The FBI Hearings Later, at a Congressional hearing, Pentangeli is presented as a surprise witness for the prosecution, believing that Michael ordered the Rosato brothers to kill him. He has been in the custody of the FBI since the murder attempt, and is prepared to testify that Michael is a Mafia Don and has ordered countless murders for the Corleone family, as well as having personally murdered a police captain. Because Pentangeli's protective custody is so secure, Michael knows he will be unable to have him killed before the trial. Instead, he flies Pentangeli's brother in from Sicily, who appears in the courtroom. Upon seeing his brother, Frank Pentangeli then recants his earlier statements, and now claims that the Corleone family is innocent of any wrongdoing, thereby derailing the government's case. Suicide After the hearing, Tom Hagen visits Pentangeli. Pentangeli discusses how tough his brother is, much tougher than himself, says Frankie. Hagen tells Frankie that he did the right thing by recanting, and that if he accepts responsibility for turning on the Corleone family, Frankie's own family will always be taken care of and remain unharmed. He thanks Hagen, returns to his room, and slits his wrists in the bathtub. He was succeeded by Ritchie Nobilio. The Godfather II: The Game .]] Pentangeli's frienship with Dominic is a plot point of the game, with Dominic helping Pentangeli fight the Rosatos after Michael refuses to intervene. Pentangli also gives Dominic pointers on assembling a good crew. After Tony Rosato's assassination attempt, Dominic believes Pentangli to be dead and kills the Rosato brothers in revenge. Pentangeli's suicide is not mentioned or shown in the game. Category: Corleones Category: Caporegimes